Stay By Me
by Sandy-Yeap
Summary: This story is dedicated to a Captain/Taicho of the 10th Division in Gotei 13,Hitsugaya Toshiro and a human living girl in Karakura Town,Orihime Inoue. Both of them will be going through alot of hard times together.Will they end up together at last?A ToshiHime Story! Chapter 7 is up!Check it out nee!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:This is my very first story of Bleach kore!I really like Toshiro and Orihime~Toshiro is those cool type while Orihime being the gentle type,they would look really cute together nee~Though in Anime/Manga,they both hardly talks to each other even they stay together during the Arrancar arc.

I know it's really hard to find a ToshiHime fanfiction out there so I thought of making one~!Maybe alot in the future kore!Ano..I'm really sorry for my grammar mistake nee..And please,if you don't really like ToshiHime,please leave my story in peace nee.

**Rating**:K

**Pairing**:HitsuHime

**Genre**:Romance and Comedy

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Toshiro nor Orihime but I do own this story kore!

Stay By Me

By:Sandy-Yeap

It is a warm Spring in Karakura Town. The students in Class 5-A of Karakura High School were having their Biology Class with Miss Nami. As the school bell begin to ring,the school was over and Miss Nami make the final announcement before letting the students go."Alright class,today we will stop here.I will have a mini exam tomorrow. For those who can't answer will have to stayback."All the students in Class 5-A give out a sighed especially the girl who is very bad in Biology,Orihime Inoue. She can't seems to remember any fomulas given to her by Miss Nami. She did her very best to understand but nothing seems to enter her mind.

She were busy packing her stuffs while talking with her friend,Tatsuki."Nee,Tatsuki-chan,you want to eat some cupcakes today?" but her friend gave her a negative answer and that is "I really want to but my mom want me to head home and eat lunch with her."As Orihime gave her a friendly smile,she simply say"It's okey,Tatsuki-chan .We will have them tomorrow after school maybe?"and Tatsuki just nod and wave to her as she rush home. Orihime just sighed again before noticing that Ichigo and Rukia were looking at her. Ichigo and Rukia approach toward Orihime and Ichigo asked"Why the long face,Hime-chan?".Orihime just shook her head and say that she will be spending the whole afternoon herself.

Ichigo inform Orihime that the Soul Society will be sending a few members over again and plan to stay in Orihime's apartment. Orihime without a second thought,accept the request. She can't believe that her house would soon be filled with friends. While the three of them went over to Urahara's Shop to comfirm who the members are, Rukia asked Orihime,"Are you really sure that you want them to stay in your apartment again,Hime-chan?"And Orihime just nod and as soon as they reach Urahara's Shop,they saw Ururu busy sweeping the floor. Ichigo rush over to Ururu and give her a greeting and ask if Urahara is in and Ururu just nod and tell them that Urahara is in the living room.

The three of them went in to the Living Room and they found the lazy Urahara laying down on the cushion and fanning himself. Ichigo just yelled"Yo!Urahara-san!"which give Urahara a shock and he yelled back"What was that for,kid?!You could've give me a heartattack,ya know!".Both Rukia and Orihime can't stand but laugh alittle watching both of them yelling at each other. As they settle down and sit on the cushion,Rukia asked if it's real that the Soul Society will be sending members over again to continue the previous Arrancar case. Urahara comfirm that the Shinigami members will be coming over again to finish off the case for good. As soon as Orihime take a sip of Green Tea,Urahara could sense the members of the Soul Society have arrived.

A huge bang on the Living Room door,it was a bright orange wavy hair lady waving at them."Yo~!We're back again~!"Ichigo,choke on his drink while the lady enter. Orihime was really happy to see Matsumoto again for both of them share the same intrest. Another guy enter and greet them,it was Shuhei. As soon as a Captain enter,Rukia quickly stand up and bow."It's my honour to be able to see you in here again,Hitsugaya-Taicho."And that was the moment Ichigo stand up and yelled"Oh!It's that shorty Toshiro again!"Toshiro was really pissed and say"Ichigo!Don't you dare to call me as if I'm the same level as you!".Orihime chuckles alittle seeing both Ichigo and Toshiro is about to start another war again.

Well,that is Chapter 1 for you guys!I'm sorry again if it's my grammar mistake nee!Please do review and give some comment.I really need ishimasu~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:Alright! Here is Chapter 2 of the story! I did my best to try upload it fast~Still,forgive me if it's my grammar mistakes again kore.. I've check it for afew times before uploading this.

**Disclaimer**:I still do not own Toshiro nor Orihime but this story belongs to me!

The three Shinigami arrived at Orihime's little apartment. Orihime open up the door and let them in and asked them to settle down. As soon as the three Shinigami enter their room,they start to unpack their luggage. Orihime was very happy for her apartment now would be fill with laughter and no more emptiness.

In Soul Society,Ichigo and Rukia arrived at 6th Division of Gotei 13. They both have been summoned by Byakuya Kuchiki,the 6th Division Taicho. While they are walking near the pond,Ichigo's mind seems to wonder around. Suddenly,Renji appeared behind Ichigo and yelled"YO!Ichigo-kun!"

"GAH!WHAT THE?!"Ichigo jump up and cling on to Rukia.

"Hey..What's wrong with you,Ichigo-kun?It's just Renji-kun.. "Rukia speak in a calm tone.

Ichigo smack Renji's head while both Rukia and Renji laugh. Still laughing,Rukia ask Renji if her Onii-san is in today. Renji nod and offer to walk to Byakuya's Study Room with them. And the three of them head off to Byakuya's Study Room while still teasing Ichigo about that unexpected shock.

While in 2nd Division of Gotei 13,a furious Taicho doing her paperwork with intense anger. It is Soi Fon. "Everyday there are so many paperworks that need me to go through.. yet my stupid Lieutenant goes and enjoy his break time!". Soi Fon grumbled as she go through with a thick paperworks. Suddenly,a figure appear at her corridor.

"Yo!Why the long faces,Soi Fon?"the figure spoke to Soi Fon.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama?What are you doing here today?"Soi Fon quickly respond as soon as the figure approach her.

"Thought of paying this busy Taicho a visit nee~Care for some wintermelon to cool down?"Yoruichi spoke while smirking.

Soi Fon would like to but the thick paperwork stop her from saying yes. Yoruichi sighed as she offer to help Soi Fon with the paperwork but under one condition and that is spending a whole day with her after the paperwork. Soi Fon thought that this is a very rare event and straight away accepted before thinking any further. The two ladies started to go through the thick paperwork while drinking some warm Green Tea.

Back in Orihime's Apartment,Orihime were busy cleaning the dishes as soon as the four of them finished their dinner together. While still drying off the bowls and plates,Toshiro enter the kitchen again with his Shinigami Device.

"Uh.. Hime-chan,do you mind if I replace my Shinigami Device in the Living Room again?"Toshiro asked.

Orihime blushed as she turn to face Toshiro. "T-Toshiro-kun..D..did you just call me..H-Hime-chan..?". Toshiro stare at Orihime with annoyed expression. "Is there a problem with that?"Toshiro replied.

"N-no.. O-of course you can place your Shinigami Device here,Toshiro-kun~!"She quickly replied before making Toshiro felt more annoyed.

Toshiro nod and walk off to Living Room to start building his Shinigami Device. Matsumoto heard all their conversation and she enter the kitchen. "Aww~Looks like my little Taicho is finally growing up!"Matsumoto chuckles as she spoke.

"Shut up,Matsumoto!"Toshiro yelled at Matsumoto while doing his work.

Orihime giggles alittle while she spoke "Toshiro-kun sure is cute." Matsumoto can't believe what she just hear and she quickly turn to Orihime. "Wow!Looks like my Taicho have caught your attention now,Hime-chan!" Orihime shocked as she heard Matsumoto's voice. "A..ah?!R-Rangiku-san..!" She have totally forgot about Matsumoto who is standing just beside her.

"What do you like about my Taicho,Hime-chan?"Matsumoto still teasing Orihime. "P-please stop that,Rangiku-san!" Orihime was too embarrassed to talk any further,run of to her room. Matsumoto laughed as she walk out of the Kitchen. Toshiro watched as Orihime run pass him. He knows that Matsumoto must've done something that make Orihime blushed like a strawberry. Toshiro just shook his head and continue on with his work.

That is Chapter 2 kore~!I wonder if it turns out okey.. Please do review for I still need alot of advice!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:Konichiwa!Here is Chapter 3 of the story nee!I did this part while I'm enjoying myself with some snacks and tea. Again,sorry of my grammar mistakes.. I did my best to repair my grammar.

**Disclaimer**:Still.. Orihime and Toshiro doesn't belongs to me but the story does!

While in Soul Society's 6th Division Study Room in Gotei 13,Byakuya is busy with his paperworks and documents. Renji arrived together with Rukia and Ichigo. As Renji knock on the door,he spoke softly,"Uh.. Kuchiki-Taicho?This is Abarai Renji. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki wish to see you."

"Come in. "Byakuya replied as he sort out some documents.

The three of them entered and greet Byakuya. "What took both of you so long to come here?" Byakuya's eyebrow furrowed while speaking to Rukia and Ichigo. He usually doesn't like people to come late and keep him waiting.

"I'm sorry,Onii-san. It's because Hitsugaya-Taicho want to settle his shelter in Karakura Town. We came here as soon as possible as we could. "Rukia speak softly as she is scard of her brother when he's angry.

Ichigo scratch his head while he spoke to Byakuya. "So,why did you summon both me and Rukia-chan,Kuchiki-Taicho?" He try to be as polite as possible for he does not want to cause any trouble with Byakuya.

"Renji,please help me send this document to the 8th Division. "Byakuya handed a pile of documents to Renji while he stand up. Renji nod as he take the documents from Byakuya. "I'll be off then!" Renji leave with the pile of documents while Byakuya,Rukia and Ichigo settle themselves on the cushion.

"The reason while I summon both of you here is because of the Hollow case. More Hollows are appearing in Karakura Town again. I would like both of you to help me take care of those Hollows while Hitsugaya-Taicho tracking down Aizen's location. It's a very simple mission and I'm very sure that both of you could handle this just fine. " Byakuya drank some Jasmine Tea while he spoke to the two.

Both Rukia and Ichigo can't believe what they've heard. Hollows are appearing again and yet both of them couldn't even sense a single Hollow. "You can leave this to us, Onii-san. We will track down the Hollows and won't let them run around Karakura Town freely. " Rukia spoke in a confident way. She doesn't want to let her brother down especially when he is counting on her.

"Very well. I will give some further details to both of you. "Byakuya took a documents and show both Ichigo and Rukia. He knows that both of them have their rights to get some further information about the Hollows before letting them off.

Back in Orihime's Apartment,it's already midnight. Everyone in Karakura Town seems to be resting at peace in this time. Toshiro was resting peacefully until his thirst wake him up. He tried to ignored it and sleep some more. But his thirstiness were becoming too much for him that he can't ignore it anymore! He groggily went out of his bed and checks the clock on the bedside table. Its only 12am in the morning and he really needs to sleep. But first he must quench his thirst so that he can sleep peacefully. He make his way to the kitchen,not minding to turn on the light. He opened the fridge and take out a bottle of water and pour it into a cup. He drank the water and the water soothe his throat. He was satisfied with the water and he put the bottle of water back into the fridge.

He was going to head back onto his room when he noticed a glimpse of light coming from another room. Feeling curious as to who might be awake at this hour,he walked inside of it only to find Orihime there. Orihime bit her lower lip in frustration. It's late midnight and she still hasn't finished her Chemistry Homework. She find it annoying because she doesn't really like Chemistry Subject. "Hime-chan!It's only one problem left and you've got to solve it!"she thought angrily to herself.

"Why are you still awake?"A familiar male voice said from behind.

Orihime was shocked as she heard Toshiro's voice out of nowhere and she almost screamed. "Toshiro-kun,you scard me.. !"Orihime spoke as she turn around to face Toshiro.

Toshiro approached Orihime and take a look at what she's doing. "You're still doing Chemistry Homework?" Toshiro asked while he raised his eyebrow. He can't believe that Orihime is still bad in Chemistry Subject.

"U-uh.. yes.. But don't worry I'm almost going to finish it! And sorry if I disturb you're sleeping because of the light and you can go to sleep now and I hope you didn't get any nightmares-"

"Orihime,you're babbling.. "Toshiro cut off Orihime's line which caused Orihime to blushed in embarrassment and giggles nervously.

"I'm sorry about that,Toshiro-kun. "She said nervously as she scratch her head alittle.

"There's no need to apologise for,Orihime. Just hand me your book and a pen. Maybe I could help you out with that question that you can't seems to solve. "Toshiro spoke as he sit down beside Orihime.

"H-huh.. ?A-are you sure.. Toshiro-kun?"Orihime couldn't believe her ears. Did she really heard that Toshiro offered to help her out in her Chemistry Homework?She slowly turn to face Toshiro.

"You heard what I said. Just hand me the book and a pen before I change my mind. "Toshiro felt annoyed by Orihime's respond. Orihime quickly hand the book and a pen to Toshiro. She apologise again to Toshiro for having him to help her out with her Chemistry Homework.

Well,that is Chapter 3 of the story nee! I wonder if I did any mistakes. Please do review and keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**:Ano,here is Chapter 4 of the story! I was finally able to update this chapter! My computer's system were down for afew days and I can't seems to get this chapter done. But now that my computer is back,I can start working again!

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Toshiro and Orihime,okey? T-T

Toshiro started to read through the question, "Solution A is 34% acidic while Solution B is... so on." He can't believe that this was the question that Orihime couldn't answer. He started to write down the answer and write more details on how the solution is formed. Orihime didn't even blink her eyes for once. She was amazed by how Toshiro wrote down the answer so correctly and fully detailing.

"There,you can go to sleep now." Toshiro put down the book and pen on the desk. Orihime was stunned by Toshiro's answer. She can't believe that he could actually answer the question just by going through the question for once.

"Uh.. Orihime? Are you okey?" Toshiro asked when he saw Orihime's blank face.

Orihime didn't hear what Toshiro asked. She still staring at the book,stupidly.

"Orihime.. Are you alright?" Toshiro shake her shoulder slightly. He started to feel worried.

"Wow! Toshiro-kun! You're so sugoi nee!" Orihime said while jump up from her chair and hugged Toshiro in her arms. Toshiro wasn't sure how he should react but he could felt his face are blushing. "You got it figure out so quickly!" she snuggles Toshiro tightly while she chuckles.

_"What is wrong with her,Baka?" _Toshiro thought to himself as he try to stay calm.

"Ah! Gomen,Toshiro-kun!" Orihime said as she quickly let go of Toshiro. She didn't noticed that she was hugging Toshiro all along. "I'm really sorry,Toshiro-kun! And thank you for helping me out with that Chemistry question." She smiled as she start to pack her school bag.

"You should really get some sleep now,Orihime. It's late." Toshiro yawned as he head for the door.

"En!Oyasumi,Toshiro-kun." Orihime said as she put her school bag aside. Toshiro just nodded and head back to his room to get some sleep. As Toshiro left, Orihime shut down the lights and get some rest.

The next day in Class 5-A of Karakura High School,Orihime entered the classroom. "Good morning,everyone!" she greeted everyone and head for her seat. Everyone eventually respond and greeted her back. Tatsuki came running to Orihime and hugged her from behind.

"Ohayo,Hime-chan!" Tatsuki giggles as she snuggles Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan!Ohayo nee!" Orihime smiled. She putted her bento under the desk and wondered if Toshiro and the others have eaten the breakfast she've prepared for them. After a few moments chat with Tatsuki,the Biology Teacher came in and eventually the class begin.

While in 2nd Division of Gotei 13,both Soi Fon and Yoruichi finally finished the last piece of paperwork and sighed in relieved. "Alright,I've deal with your problems with the paperworks! And it's time for you to return my favor,accompany me for the rest of today!" Yoruichi spoke as she smirked.

"Hai,Yoruichi-sama. So,what do you want to do now?" Soi Fon stand up and stretched her body.

"First of all,let's just sit down and enjoy some Wintermelon before doing anything!" Yoruichi chuckles.

"You've been mentioning about the Wintermelon since yesterday.. Did you brought it?" Soi Fon asked,puzzled.

Yoruichi gave an evil grin as she take out a Wintermelon, "Of course I do!Tell you a secret.. But promise me you won't tell anyone." Soi Fon found it suspicious and nodded straight away.

"I stole this Wintermelon from Hitsugaya's Backyard~!" Yoruichi spill the words and burst out laughing.

"N-NANI?! Y.. You really did it.." Soi Fon said in disbelief. _"She's going to get introuble.. Since Hitsugaya never allow anyone to have his backyard's Wintermelon and here Yoruichi-sama stole them.. "_ she thought to herself as she stare at the laughing Yoruichi.

"It's really alright,Soi Fon! No one can hurt me! Let's just sit back and enjoy ourselves with some Hitsugaya's Wintermelon!" Yoruichi,still laughing chopped the Wintermelon into half and started to chop them to small cubes.

_"I really have a bad feeling about this.. " _Soi Fon thought to herself again as she sighed.

Back in Orihime's Apartment,Toshiro,Matsumoto and Shuhei had finished up their breakfast and now checking up the Shinigami Device to see if there is any sign of Arrancar. Suddenly,"Someone's been to my backyard.. and took one of my.. -" Toshiro spoke as he raise one of his eyebrow.

"Wintermelon?" Matsumoto interrupted. She looked at her Taicho's angry face.

"YES! I need to go back and find out who stole my Wintermelon!" Toshiro stand up from his seat.

"C-calm down,Hitsugaya-Taicho.. We're still on a mission.. We can't return back unless there is an emergency.. " Shuhei tried to calm down the angry Taicho.

"THIS IS EMERGENCY! No one could have my Wintermelon!" Toshiro yelled as he reach for the Soul Pill. He is determined to find out who dare to stole his Wintermelon and is going to freeze them with his Hyorinmaru.

"Chotto,Taicho!" Matsumoto is thinking of a way to calm her Taicho. Then,she came up with something. "Taicho!The Shinigami Device is reacting!" She patted her Taicho's back and quickly point at the gigantic Shinigami Device. That is the moment when Toshiro calm down and put the Soul Pill back.

_"I just wonder who is really that daring to steal Hitsugaya-Taicho's Wintermelon.. " _Shuhei thought as he wiped his sweat. He remembered there is one time,Yachiru tried to stole Toshiro's Wintermelon,ended up freezed by Toshiro's Hyorinmaru.

"It didn't really react.. Go get ready with the preparations for the patroling." Toshiro said while he sighed. He just hate it when he's off for some mission,there will be someone entering his backyard and stole his Wintermelon.

"Hai,Taicho!" both Shuhei and Matsumoto nod and get ready for their patroling for today.

While in Class 5-A of Karakura High School,Orihime search her bag desperately for her Chemistry Textbook. She can't seems to find it in her bag. _"Oh no! I must've left it on the table.. ! W.. what am I going to do now? " _She thought to herself angrily. She can't believe that she could've left the most important book on her study desk.

"Hey~Looks like someone is really good in Chemistry that she doesn't even need to read again before Ms. Nami enter the class!" someone said while standing behind Orihime.

"T-Taisuki-chan! I-I've left my Textbook on the table in my Study Room.. "Orihime's eyes widen while she turn to face her friend,Tatsuki.

"Hoo!She's even making up excuses!" Tatsuki chuckles as she spoke again.

"I-I'm serious,Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime start to feel panic and she really need a Chemistry Textbook now.

"You can have mine if you like,Hime-chan." A familiar lady voice spoke beside Orihime while handing her Chemistry Textbook to Orihime.

"A-arigato,Rukia-san!" Orihime was relieve that she finally have a textbook to revise before facing Ms. Nami. _"How could I be so forgetful? I didn't even bring my Chemistry Textbook! I'll be staying with Ms. Nami most probably.. " _She thought to herself and feel alittle depressed.

Well,that is Chapter 4 for now~! Please do some review okie dokie? Onegai isshimasu nee~!


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A**:Here is Chapter 5 of the story nee! I'm finally free to update this chapter! Sorry for letting you guys wait! Gomen nee. Done with my exam and I'm free to keep updating my chapter! Yosh!

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Toshiro nor Orihime okie dokie?

It's already 5:00p. m and afew students in Class 5-A of Karakura High School still staying in their class with Ms. Nami. They can't seems to answer any one of Ms. Nami's question. Orihime and Ichigo is two of the few students who were still in their class.

_"Oh no.. It's already 5:00p. m! I don't think I'm able to prepare dinner for them tonight.. " _Orihime thought to herself as she look at the Chemistry book.

"Inoue! You still can't manage to answer my question! You and Kurosaki is really bad in this!" Ms. Nami yelled alittle as she look at both of them.

_"Damn Rukia for not helping me out and left school earlier than me!"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he start to pissed off.

Orihime observed around the classroom and she noticed that it's just her,Ichigo and another 5 more students are still here. She sighed as she stare at Ms. Nami with her blank mind. _"I can't come out with any answer.. It seems that I will overnight here today.. "_ she thought to herself again.

"It doesn't matter to me. I can go home anytime I want. Until I'm done with you guys! This class will go on till you answer my question!" Ms. Nami said as she grin alittle.

"NANI?!" Ichigo's eyes widen once he just heard what Ms. Nami said. "Y-you're joking right,Nami-sensei?!" his voice shake alittle as he spoke.

_"What should I do? If I come up with the wrong answer,she would make me stay more longer.. But if I don't answer,she would not let me go home.. "_ Orihime thought to herself as she felt her body started to feel numb.

"Does I looks like I'm joking to you,Kurosaki Ichigo?!" Ms. Nami felt alittle annoyed by Ichigo's reaction.

_"She is so cruel! She won't release us until we answer that darn Chemistry problem!" _Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"Those who can answer my new question can go home. This is the question. 'Substance P is an acid type while Substance Q is an alkaline. What should be added in Substance P and Q to make both of them become Neutral?'. Anyone would like to answer this question?" Ms. Nami looked at the students as she finished reading the question.

_"This is the question that Toshiro-kun help me answer in that book yesterday! B-but.. what is that answer again? Oh no.. This is bad.. Really bad!" _Orihime hit her head hard as she try to think back the answer that Toshiro wrote on the Chemistry Book.

_"I know this answer!"_ Ichigo quickly stand up and answer Ms. Nami's question without breaking a sweat. He remembered that Rukia taught him this question yesterday.

Ms. Nami couldn't believe that Ichigo could really answer her question. Her eyes widen as Ichigo explained how he got the solution. "Not bad,Kurosaki. You seems to absorb what I've taught you earlier. Alright,you can go home."

Ichigo was so happy that he finally get to go home after staying for 4hours with Ms. Nami. He quickly packed his bag and he turned to Orihime. "Hime-chan,gambateh!" He waved at Orihime as he leave the classroom. The other students knew that if they can't manage to answer Ms. Nami's questions,she won't be pleased and will force them to stayback again tomorrow.

"Alright,here's the next question. 'The Chromosomes of the male is XY and the female is XX. What is the offspring result?' Anyone want to try?" Ms. Nami asked another question again.

Orihime shivers alittle as her eyes met Ms. Nami's eyes. She quickly looked down to her Chemistry Book and thought to herself, _"Watashi honto ni baka.. I can't even answer such simple question.. " _She felt so depressed and hopeless.

Ms. Nami shook her head as she looked at her students. _"Looks like they still didn't manage to absorb what I've taught them earlier.. "_ She tried to think of a way to make them understand better during her lesson in class. But none of them seems to worked on afew students in Class 5-A. Suddenly,someone knocked on the door of Class 5-A. "Come in. " Ms. Nami said as she looked toward the door.

The door slide open and a familiar figure to Orihime step in. "Good evening,Miss. I would like to help Orihime to answer this question. " It was Toshiro. Orihime couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Toshiro.

"So,you're here to bait Inoue out.. Alright,if you manage to answer this question,I'll let Inoue go. " Ms. Nami smirked as she look at Toshiro.

"The offspring result is a girl. Because 44+XX chances are 95% while 44+XY is only 5%. " Toshiro answered the question. He finished up his sentence by explaining more further details to Ms. Nami.

Everyone inside Class 5-A were shocked by Toshiro's answer. They can't believe that he can actually answer this question easily. Ms. Nami was impressed by Toshiro's answer.

_"Toshiro-kun really is a prodigy like Rangiku-san said earlier! He can totally answer a question without studying them at all!" _Orihime thought to herself as her eyes widen alittle.

"Not bad. May I know your name?" Ms. Nami smiled as she asked Toshiro.

Toshiro felt alittle annoyed. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. " he raised his eyebrow alittle as he reply Ms. Nami's question. Ms. Nami thought to herself, _"It would be nice having him as my student.. " _Toshiro started to felt more annoyed when Ms. Nami kept staring at him. _"Shesh!Is she even releasing Hime-chan?_ Toshiro thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down.

"Oh,right! Inoue,you can go home now. Since Hitsugaya have help you answer this question. " Ms. Nami spoke as she turn back to face Orihime.

"H-hai!" Orihime replied as she quickly pack her bag. "A-arigato,Nami-sensei. " She bowed and leave together with Toshiro. She could feel her face were blushing alittle. She never imagined that Toshiro would come all the way to her school to bait her out of Ms. Nami's class.

_"I don't understand why do I even bother to come all the way here to help her.. What's wrong with me?"_ Toshiro asked himself as he walked home together with Orihime. He were supposed to patrol the street together with Matsumoto and Shuhei. But here he was,helping Orihime out of her Chemistry Class.

While in Ichigo's house,Rukia together with Karin were busy preparing dinner. Rukia started to feel worried when she look at the clock. She can't believe that Ichigo really couldn't answer Chemistry questions. Just when she were about to serve the food,she noticed the front door were opened and someone enter.

"Kataimasu.. " It was Ichigo. He finally make it back home and he tossed his body to nearby sofa. He felt very tired and hungry at the same time. Rukia just smiled alittle as she started to feel relieve seeing Ichigo came home.

The three of them finished up their dinner and make their way to the Living Room. The three of them decided to watch a show and they didn't really talked to each other for they're too tired to even move their lips.

Back in Karakura Street,both Toshiro and Orihime were heading back to the apartment. Orihime were blushing while walking behind Toshiro. She was very happy that Toshiro is willing to come all the way to her school to bait her out of the class. "N-Nee,Toshiro-san.. A-arigato for helping me.. " She smiled as she fastened her pace to walk beside Toshiro.

"It was nothing.. I just don't want that Matsumoto babbling at me in the apartment for not helping you.. " Toshiro sighed as he spoke.

"So,you want me to keep her busy by talking to her?" Orihime chuckles alittle as she face Toshiro.

"It's alright if you don't want to.. Since I'll be busy with the other things.. " Toshiro spoke as he turn to face the other side.

"A-ano.. Toshiro-kun.. ?" Orihime blushed alittle as she slow her pace.

"Nani?" Toshiro kept walking without turning to face Orihime. He was too focus on thinking a way to lure those Espada out.

"I-I was just wondering if you're free tonight.. ?" Orihime mumbles slowly as she try to make Toshiro look at her. She felt alittle uneasy that Toshiro wasn't looking at her when she talks to him.

"Areh.. ?Why do you ask?" Toshiro suddenly stare at Orihime and raised his eyebrow.

"If you're free.. C-could you come to the Study Room and teach me Chemistry? I-I really need someone to tutor me.. " Orihime tried to calm herself while speaking to Toshiro. She tried to cover up her blushing cherry face.

"I'll see if I'm free.. " Toshiro spoke back as he continue to head back to the Apartment with Orihime.

Orihime chuckles alittle as she bow infront of Toshiro. "Arigato nee,Toshiro-kun!" She really hoped that Toshiro would teach her Chemistry so that she won't have to stayback with Ms. Nami again.

"I didn't promise I would come over. I'll see if I can finish my things on time.. " Toshiro doesn't want Orihime to have such a high hope that he would show up at the study room to help her with Chemistry studies.

"It's alright if you can't make it~ I know you're a very busy person! So whenever you are free,you can always come to my study room to help me with Chemistry studies. " Orihime just smiled as she reply Toshiro. They both arrived at the Apartment as soon as they finished their conversation. "Kaitaimasu!" Orihime greeted as she entered the apartment together with Toshiro.

"Ooh~! Orihime-chan! Welcome home! I've already prepared dinner~ So wash your hands and we'll dig in!" Matsumoto giggles as she served dinner together with Shuhei. "And you too,Taicho~ Go and get your hands wash before you eat~!"

"Hai! Wakarimasu!" Orihime chuckles as she put her school bag aside and head off to bathroom to get her hands washed. Toshiro got his hands washed in the Kitchen. He was too tired to even reach for the toilet sink. As soon as the four of them sit down,"Ittadakimasu!" they greeted as they start to eat their dinner.

Well,here is Chapter 5 for you~! So.. what do you think? Please do review for I really needed them to help make my story better~! Ciao~!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**:Sorry so muchie for uploading this chapter so late! My computer was facing some minor problem that crashed everytime I turn it on! Honto ni gomenasai nee! But still,at last I get to upload this chapter! Thank you so much for your support and patient!

**Disclaimer**:Still,I do not own my beloved Toshiro and Orihime nor any of the Bleach Character! T-T

It's already 9:00p. m and both Ichigo and Rukia were still busy patroling the street for Hollows. They've already slain afew Hollows today and found it annoying that those Hollow actually gotten much stronger than before. Ichigo was feeling exhausted because of schooling today. Rukia knew that Ichigo is tired and suggested to call it a day but Ichigo insisted to patrol alittle while longer. "I know you want to get rid of more Hollows but still you need to take care of yourself,Ichigo. You can't fight in this state of yours. Let's just head home and patrol again tommorow,alright?" Rukia talked in a strict way.

"A-alright then.. " Ichigo sighed and head home with Rukia. "_Why can't we patrol alittle while more? Besides,I'm just alittle exhausted! No big deals!" _Ichigo thought to himself. Rukia felt relief when Ichigo actually listens to her. She knew Ichigo better then anyone else does.

_"I wonder if Hitsugaya-Taicho,Matsumoto-san and Shuhei-san is patroling tonight.. "_ Rukia wonders as she follow slowly behind Ichigo.

Back in Orihime's Apartment,Matsumoto and Shuhei have left to patrol the surrounding area for Hollows and Arrancars. Toshiro on the other side observing the area on top of the apartment's rooftop. He feel more comfortable viewing the surrounding at there for he could see most of the streets and house area there. While Orihime were in her room studying again. This time she is focusing on Chemistry more than the other subject that she liked. She prepared some tea and cookies incase she find herself stress halfway in Chemistry studies.

_"Let's see.. This question I've answered before.. "_ Orihime thought to herself while trying to solve the question. _"Bingo! I solved it at last! "_ She manage to solve the question after spending 1hour to memorize the fomula for that question. She coudn't believe memorizing Chemistry fomula was harder than memorizing History story. She was hoping that Toshiro would come and give her some tips on how to memorize better and faster.

While in Gotei 13,all the Taichos were having a very important meeting. Captain Yamamoto-Taicho have announced that he have sent Toshiro,Matsumoto and Shuhei to hunt down Arrancar in Karakura Town and informed the other Taichos to watch out for any supicious Arrancar move in Soul Society. He have a very strong feeling that Aizen would come back to hunt for the seat of 1st Division in Gotei 13.

In 2nd Division of Gotei 13 after the meeting,Soi Fon were assigned to search for more information about the next move of the Arrancars in their hideout. Yoruichi would like to helped out Soi Fon in this but was being rejected by Soi Fon.

"Aww c'mon Fon Fon! Let me come along with you alright?" Yoruichi begged Soi Fon.

"No,I can't let you come along,Yoruichi-sama. This is a very high level mission and must be done by me. " Soi Fon replied in a serious tone.

"Don't forget that I'm the Taicho of 2nd Division back then before you take over my place. So I'm more experinced in this than you. I promise I won't screw anything alright?" Yoruichi stared at Soi Fon with her puppy eyes.

Soi Fon smack her head and sigh. "Fine.. You can come along.. But please don't get in my way throughout the mission alright?"

"Of course! You will find that I'm more useful than getting in your way Fon Fon!" Yoruichi smirked while playing with her hair.

Soi Fon just have a bad feeling after agree to let Yoruichi tag along. She saw Yoruichi's playful smirked and find it quite annoying. While trying to ignore Yoruichi,she get back into her paperworks before the mission begins.

Back in Ichigo's House,it's already 11:00p. m and Rukia were still awake while Ichigo's snoring can be heard throughout the room. Rukia were too tired to even smack Ichigo to asked him to shut his snoring up. She were busy worring about the surrounding of Karakura Town. She found that most area of the town is filled with alot of Hollows lately. She have promised her brother that she and Ichigo would get rid of all those Hollows in Karakura Town.

_"Is there a way to get rid of all Hollows quickly?"_ Rukia thought to herself while trying to figure out a way to fight off those Hollows.

After afew long thoughts,Rukia fell asleep slowly. She couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer and she knew that tomorrow is still a schooling day.

While in Orihime's Apartment,both Matsumoto and Shuhei came home after the 3hours patrol. Matsumoto fell asleep as soon as her face touch the comfy pillow. Shuhei didn't bother to asked Matsumoto to take a bath before sleep for he knew Matsumoto won't listen to him. He went to the bathroom and take a warm bubbly bath. Afew minutes later,Toshiro get back inside the apartment.

He passed by Orihime's room and noticed that there is still a glimpse of light coming out from her room. _"It's 11:30p. m and she is still studying?" _Toshiro went inside his room and lie down on his bed. _"Should I just go and help her out with Chemistry study?" _He can't decide if he should help her because he felt tired after patroling the whole day and staying in his gigai form was exhausted for him.

In Orihime's room,Orihime were having trouble in answering chemistry questions. She found herself lost in the realm of Chemistry. She knew it's time to give her mind a break and so she put aside her Chemistry books. _"I wonder if Toshi-kun is free now.. "_ She thought to herself as she munch afew cookies while trying to calm her stress down. She could bring her Chemistry book to Toshiro's room and ask him for help but on a second thought,she didn't do so for she knew Toshiro might be tired and need some rest. After finishing up the cookies,she continued her Chemistry study again.

So that concludes chapter 6~! What do you think of this chapter? Mind review me~? I still have alot to learn nee! I will try to upload Chapter 7 soon so please be patient while I try my best in making Chapter 7~!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**:Here is Chapter 7 of the story~! I tried my best to upload it as fast as I could so that you can continue reading it~ **LOL!** Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes~ Thank you so muchie for your support and please do enjoy this Chapter~

**Disclaimer**:Urgh.. How I wish I own Toshiro and Orihime nee~ If I do,I would definately make them together!

In 1st Division of Gotei 13,both Captain Yamamoto-Taicho and Soi Fon have a chat in the garden. Soi Fon told Captain Yamamoto-Taicho that Yoruichi insisted to follow her in the mission which is assigned to her by Captain Yamamoto-Taicho himself.

"Looks like Yoruichi would like to get herself involve in this.. " Yamamoto talk in a serious tone while caressing his beard.

"It seems like it.. Would it be alright if she come along,Yamamoto-Taicho?" Soi Fon speak as she stare at Captain Yamamoto-Taicho.

"Let her go.. She might be some help in this. Just remember,always be on your guard,Soi Fon. " Yamamoto pats Soi Fon's shoulder as he left the garden.

Soi Fon just nodded and sighed as she walk back to her room. She know sometimes working with Yoruichi is great but sometimes,Yoruichi make things worst. She just hope that nothing went wrong in this mission.

Back in Orihime's Apartment,it's 1:00a. m in the morning and Toshiro can't seems to sleep. He get out of his bed and went to the kitchen to get some drink. After a cup of cold drink,he head back to his room. As he walk pass Orihime's room,he notice that there is still a glimpse of light coming out from her room. _"It's already 1:00a. m and she is still awake?"_ Toshiro approach Orihime's room and open the door slowly. He peep into Orihime's room and found that Orihime was laying down on the study table.

_"Looks like she fall asleep while studying.. "_ Toshiro walk toward to Orihime slowly and picked up afew books that fall off from the table. He put down the books on the table and give a quick glance at the Chemistry question that Orihime failed to anwer. He took up the book from Orihime's hand and observed the question. _"Again this question she can't answer? Did she even listen to me when I explained to her last time?" _Toshiro furrowed his eybrows when he stare at Orihime.

He sat down on Orihime's bed and start working out all the questions for Orihime. About 25minutes later,Toshiro have completely answered 20questions for Orihime. He put back the book on Orihime's hand and off the light while on his way out of her room. _"Now I'm done solving her Chemistry questions,it's about time for me to get my rest.. "_ As Toshiro lie his head on the pillow,he was fast asleep.

It's 6:00 a. m and the sun in Karakura Town was going to raise soon. Rukia was busy preparing breakfast together with Karin while Ichigo was still snoring in his bed. Rukia didn't bother to wake him up because she knew Ichigo would eventually wake up when the alarm clock rang. She still got her mind on how to get rid of Hollow. " ...a?"

" ...kia!"

"RUKIA!" Karin yelled out loud and pat Rukia's back.

"H-huh?" Rukia got out of her thinking zone and look at Karin with blank expression.

"The sausages!" Karin reminded Rukia of the sausages that she was cooking.

"What sausages are you talking about Karin.. ?" Rukia still in shock doesn't know what Karin were talking about.

"THE SAUSAGES THAT YOU'RE COOKING IS BURNT!" Karin couldn't hold back anymore exploded on Rukia while pointing at the completely burnt black sausages.

"O-oh!" Rukia finally come to her sense quickly turn off the stove and sighed. "I'm sorry that I burnt the sausages Karin.. " Rukia apologise as she throw away those burnt black sausages.

"No sausages for today's breakfast then.. What a great day to start with! I'll make toast while you get ready the drinks. " Karin sighed as she start making some toast bread. Rukia nodded and start making some hot cocoa and coffee drinks.

While in Orihime's Apartment,it's already 6:30 a. m and Orihime woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. She turned off the alarm clock and stretched her body. When she was about to close her Chemistry books to pack them,she realized that the 20questions she can't answer yesterday was fully answered. _"E-eh.. ? I didn't manage to answer them yesterday.. But why are all the questions full of answers? "_ Orihime felt strange. She pack the books into her bag and take a shower.

Toshiro was awake and were checking his Shinigami Device in the living room. He have recieve a report from Captain Yamamoto-Taicho saying that he have already sent Soi Fon to spy on the Espada and told Toshiro to catch those Arrancar as fast as he could. He nodded and turn off the device as Orihime came out from her room. They both greeted each other morning.

"U-um.. I'm going to prepare breakfast.. " Orihime smiled at Toshiro as she head to the kitchen.

Toshiro just nod and head off to the balcony. He really need to plan something fast if he want to catch those Arrancar quick. He knew that he can't relay on his easy-going Lieutenant,Matsumoto to think of a plan. As he was deep in his thought,Matsumoto jumped onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Taicho~! Breakfast is ready~!" Matsumoto snuggles and chuckled.

"Yes,Matsumoto.. " Toshiro sighed and walk toward to the dining table with Matsumoto.

Orihime prepared pancake for breakfast. As she serve the pancake to Matsumoto,Toshiro and Shuhei,their face eventually gone abit pale.

"Uh.. what is this.. ?" Toshiro asked as he stare at the pancake with something weird as the topping.

"Does this really go well with the pancake?" Shuhei asked in a curious tone.

"Of course it does! It's pancake with tomato and cheese topping! It's a new recipe I got from my school library!" Orihime feel satisfy with the outcome of the new recipe.

"I'll give it a try!" Matsumoto take a quick bite and almost choke as she tried to swallow them. _"This is quite some unique pancake.. But tomato sauce and cheese doesn't go well with pancake.. !" _Matsumoto just gave Orihime a thumb up and fake smirk.

Toshiro and Shuhei isn't that daring like Matsumoto. They both were wondering if they should really eat that pancake. They knew that if they don't eat,Orihime would get upset. But if they eat it,they will regret it.

"What's wrong,Toshi-kun? Shuhei-san? Aren't you eating.. ?" Orihime look at both of them with sad expression.

"O-oh! I'm digging in then. " Shuhei doesn't want to make Orihime sad and quickly take a bite. His face gone more pale after swallowing it. _"Urgh.. I would rather take her ultra spicy omelette rice that this pancake.. This pancake she made.. is unbearable! "_ He quickly reach for a glass of water and swallow them as fast as he could.

Now it's only Toshiro who haven't eat the pancake. Matsumoto,Shuhei and Orihime were staring at Toshiro. "Fine.. I'm eating then.. " Toshiro just shove the pancake into his mouth and his face turn blue as soon as he bite them. _"What a great morning to start out with this pancake as my breakfast.. "_

This is Chapter 7 for you~ What do you think? Review please? I hope you like the breakfast part! Chapter 8 will be coming soon so please review while waiting for Chapter 8 nee!


End file.
